Shop
The '''Shop 'is a shop in Combat Arms where vests, weapons, gears and accessories can be purchased. GP is the currency used here, as opposed to NX used in the Black Market and the Cosmetic Shop (the NX variants of the Shop). The Shop, just like the Black Market, has a spreadsheet layout that displays all the items that it has. It also has a picture layout that lists all the items by images (can be turned on by clicking on the small icon next to the Inventory). Weapons cannot be purchased for permanent with GP (Unless during an event), they can only be rented with 3 types duration: 7 days, 30 days or 90 days. Despite the higher overall cost of the longer day plans, the individual payment for each day of usage is much less than the single-day payment, so at the end of the day, you end up saving GP. The GP item(s) are easily renewed by buying them again with it in possession. The Shop has various items purchasable, such as weapons, gear, Specialist gear, explosives and premium items. Below is a list of weapons/items that are purchasable at the in game shop. Rank restrictions of the items are also included. ''(The list only shows rank requirement for the weapons/items. For more info on the prices, click on the item/weapon.) Primary Weapons Assault Rifles *K2 - No rank restriction *M4A1 - No rank restriction *AK-74U - No rank restriction *M14 - Recruit *AK-47 - Private *FAMAS - Private First Class *MK16 SCAR-L - Corporal *G36E - Sergeant *AUG A1 - Staff Sergeant 1 *ACR - Staff Sergeant 3 *M416 - Master Sergeant 1 *SG 550 - Master Sergeant 3 *FS2000 - Command Sergeant Major 1 *GBZ-95 - Command Sergeant Major 5 *XK-8 - Command Sergeant Major 3 *TAR-21 - Second Lieutenant 1 *Galil ACE - Second Lieutenant 2 *INSAS Rifle - Second Lieutenant 3 *AEK-971 - Second Lieutenant V *SCAR-L Black - 900 GP, First Lieutenant 1 *L85A1 - First Lieutenant 2 *M6A2 - First Lieutenant 3 *M417 - First Lieutenant 4 *M14 CAMO - Captain 3 *SG550 CAMO - Captain 4 *M417 CQB - Captain 5 *AK-74U Gold-Plated - Major 1 *M4A1 CQBR - Major 2 *FAMAS SE - Major 4 *G36KE - Lieutenant Colonel 1 *AK-103 - Lieutenant Colonel 3 *AUG A1 Black - Lieutenant Colonel 5 *L85A1 CAMO - Colonel 2 *TAR-21 CAMO - Colonel 4 *M416 CAMO - Brigadier General Submachine Guns *Uzi - No rank restriction *MP5A4 - No rank restriction *MAC-10 - No rank restriction *K1A - Recruit *K7 - Private First Class *UMP - Sergeant *P90 - Staff Sergeant 2 *Kriss - Sergeant First Class 2 *Skorpion - Master Sergeant 1 *PP-19 - Command Sergeant Major 1 *MP7 - Command Sergeant Major 3 *MP5SD6 - Second Lieutenant 3 *UMP SE - Second Lieutenant 5 *MP5 RAS - Major 3 *Skorpion Black - Lieutenant Colonel 2 *PP-19 CAMO - Lieutenant Colonel 5 *MP7 Steel - Colonel 3 *P90 SE - Colonel 5 Sniper Rifles *M24 - No rank restriction *SR-25 - Private *L96A1 - Sergeant *MSG-90 - Private First Class *Dragunov SVD - Staff Sergeant 1 *PSG-1 - Master Sergeant 4 *TPG-1 - Command Sergeant Major 3 *M-200 - Command Sergeant Major 5 *M99 Bigshot - Second Lieutenant 1 *M99-II - Second Lieutenant 3 *Ruger Gunsite Scout Rifle - Second Lieutenant 5 *DSR-1 - First Lieutenant 1 *L115A2 - First Lieutenant 3 *M39 EMR - First Lieutenant 4 *M24 Woodland - First Lieutenant 5 *M107CQ - Captain 1 *TRG-21 - Captain 2 *Tango 51 - Captain 4 *SR-25 Sandfire - Major 2 *Dragunov SVDS - Major 5 *PSG-1 CAMO - Lieutenant Colonel 3 *L96A1 Ghillie - Colonel 2 *M107CQ Air Force - Brigadier General Machine Guns *MINIMI - No rank restriction *Mk.48 - Private *M60 - Corporal *K3 - Staff Sergeant 1 *RPK - Staff Sergeant 3 *MG42 - Second Lieutenant 3 *MG21E - First Lieutenant 1 *M2 Browning - First Lieutenant 3 *M60E4 - Lieutenant Colonel 4 *K3 SPW - Major 1 *RPKs MOD - Major 5 *MK.48 CAMO - Colonel 3 Shotguns *R870 - No rank restriction *SPAS-12 - Recruit *Double Barrel - Sergeant *M590 Military - Staff Sergeant 1 *Saiga 20K - Command Sergeant Major 2 *M3 Super 90 - Command Sergeant Major 4 *Tristar Cobra Force - Command Sergeant 5 *Super Shorty - Second Lieutenant 1 *M590 CQB - Captain 5 *R870 SE - Major 4 *Double Barrel Silver - Lieutenant Colonel 2 *Spas-12 Stock - Colonel 1 *Saiga 20K CAMO Colonel 5 Secondary Weapons *K5 - No rank restriction *G23 - Recruit *M1911 MEU - Private First Class *USP - Corporal *Makarov - Sergeant First Class/II *Anaconda Black - Staff Sergeant 2 *Desert Eagle - Master Sergeant 3 *M92F SE - Master Sergeant 4 *G23 SE - Command Sergeant Major 4 *G18 - Second Lieutenant 2 *G18 Carbon Black - Second Lieutenant 5 *Python - First Lieutenant I *M92FS Silver - Captain 3 *G23 Carbon Black - Captain 4 *Anaconda Black 8-Inch - Major 3 *K5 CAMO - Lieutenant Colonel 1 *M1911 Silver - Lieutenant Colonel 4 *Desert Eagle Black - Colonel 1 *USP Tactical - Colonel 4 Equipment and Gear Headgear *Shapka - Command Sergeant Major V *Kepi - Captain I *Cowboy Hat - Command Sergeant Major IV *Military Bandana - Command Sergeant Major IV *Combat Beanie - Master Sergeant III *Force Warrior Helmet - Second Lieutenant IV *Optical Sight - Second Lieutenant I *MICH - Staff Sergeant II *Black Beret - Command Sergeant Major I *Tactical Helmet - Staff Sergeant III *Skull Helmet - First Lieutenant III *Bonehead Helmet - First Lieutenant V *Green Beret - Staff Sergeant I *Pilot Helmet - First Lieutenant II *Comm Cap - No rank restriction *IBH - Sergeant First Class II *Red Beret - No rank restriction *IBH MK2 Seal - Sergeant First Class II *I-Pop Hat - Master Sergeant III *Patriot Caps - Master Sergeant I *Force Recon Helmet - Master Sergeant IV Face Gear *AF-II Fire Mask - Command Sergeant Major V *FG-1 Fire Mask - Command Sergeant Major V *PBF Gas Mask - Command Sergeant Major II *Hammer Face Guard - Master Sergeant III *FP-I Face Guard - Master Sergeant III *MK1 Gas Mask - Sergeant First Class III *MK3 Gas Mask - Second Lieutenant III *PBF Gas Mask - Command Sergeant Major II *Skull Mask Silver - Master Sergeant III *Skull Mask Jaws - Master Sergeant III *Skull Mask Smiley - Master Sergeant III *Skull Mask Flames - Master Sergeant III *Aviator Glasses - No rank restriction *Sport Shades - No rank restriction *Skull Bandana - First Lieutenant I *Wasteland Goggles - Master Sergeant II *Goggles - No rank restriction *Anti-Flash Goggles - Captain II *Metal Anti-Flash Goggles - Second Lieutenant I *Orange Anti-Flash Goggles - Sergeant *Tactical Mask - Second Lieutenant V Uniform *Arctic Camo - Private First Class *Desert Camo - Sergeant *Urban Camo - No rank restriction *Woodland Camo - Master Sergeant I *Tiger Stripe Camo - Sergeant *Flecktarn Camo Sergeant Vests *Light Vest - Sergeant First Class I *Heavy Vest - Coporal I *Balanced Vest - Master Sergeant III *Combat Vest - Sergeant First Class II Backpacks *Advanced Backpack - Sergeant I *Utility Backpack - First Lieutenant I Melee Weapons *G.I. Shovel - No rank restriction *Sickle - No rank restriction *Kukri - Staff Sergeant 1 *Bowie Knife - Command Sergeant Major 1 *Tomahawk - Command Sergeant Major 5 *USMC KA-BAR - Second Lieutenant III *3 Lb. Sledge - Second Lieutenant V Support Equipment Grenades *M16A1 AP Mine - No rank restriction *M18 Smoke - No rank restriction *G7A Gas - Sergeant *M23F Incendiary - Private *XM84 Flash - Private First Class *M69HE Frag - Sergeant First Class II *M67 Frag Pack - Command Sergeant Major III Support *Heartbeat Sensor - No rank restriction *Heartbeat Detector - Sergeant First Class I *LAW - Corporal *RPG-7 - Sergeant First Class II *M79 - Command Sergeant Major I Specialist Gear Specialist items only are usable to a player if they are equipped with a Specialist. Specialists *Raven - Master Sergeant I *Viper - Staff Sergeant I *Hawk - Master Sergeant I *Scorpion - Staff Sergeant I Specialist Items *Medkit - Staff Sergeant I *First Aid Kit - Staff Sergeant II *Stamina Kit - Staff Sergeant I *Caltrops - Sergeant First Class I *Claymore - Sergeant First Class II *Flamethrower - Sergeant First Class III *Satellite Scanner - Staff Sergeant III *Specialist 2 Slot License - Master Sergeant I *Specialist Backpack License - Command Sergeant Major I *M32 Grenade Launcher - Master Sergeant I *M93 Hornet - Staff Sergeant II *M134 Minigun - Command Sergeant Major III *M32 Incendiary Bomb - Master Sergeant III *Airstrike Designator-LGB - Command Sergeant Major I *Airstrike Designator-Napalm - Master Sergeant II *Auto-Turret - Command Sergeant Major Major II *M32 Stun Grenade - Master Sergeant IV *Remote Grenade - Major Sergeant II *Warlord - Staff Sergeant I, *War Cry - Sergeant First Class I *Eagle Eye - Master Sergeant I Premium Items Abilities *Relentless - No rank restriction *Spoils Of War - No rank restriction *Parting Gift - No rank restriction Other *Grey HiSec Key - No rank restriction *Supply Crate MYST-G - No rank restriction *KDR/HP Vision - Master Sergeant I Trivia *As of the 10/18/12 Patch, the Shop has a picture layout to make browsing easier. Media Category:System Category:Game Mechanic